The Enemy and I
by NextGenFangirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are enemies, but they are also so much more. What will happen when the two of them are sent on a quest, alone. AU. PERCABETH Rated T just for safety :)
1. Chapter 1

**_JUST A LITTLE AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 _Okay, so I know that this makes no sense, in terms of the actual books. In this AU the Percy Jackson and Olympians series has happened, just in a different way. You can imagine that Annabeth were different campers during the adventures, or maybe the quest only made her hate Percy or something. That is really not the point since this story takes place later and in an AU. Oh, and the Heroes of Olympus has not happened, that would be way too hard to explain without Annabeth and Percy as friends._

 _Everything belongs to Rick RIORDAN :)) (probably going to forget adding this so just stating it now_


	2. The Prophecy

**STILL THE SAME CHAPTER AS BEFORE. JUST HAD DO TO TINY CHANGES TO IT, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE HAD CONSISTENCY ERRORS LATER :D**

 **Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Chapter one:**

 ** _The_** ** _Prophecy_**

I absolutely despise this place. I never know why I return here every summer. Okay so I know, it's because of the training, that I need so that monsters can't pull a sneak attack on me and I die, no thank you. However, this place has so many things that I hate. Every fricking time I return I'm sent out on some dangerous quest, probably because I am the son of the sea god and can "handle it". The quests are not even the worst part, that award goes to this super annoying girl. She just can't stop teasing me, or pushing me, or trapping me in a Chinese handcuff (definitively not going to relive that memory). No, Annabeth is the worst thing about this camp, and that says a lot.

My mom sat in the driver's seat. We had been driving for two hours, which meant we were soon there. "Mom, how much longer till we are there?", "Oh, I don't know Percy, but see here is the farm road, not that much longer". "How much longer till I can leave?", my mom laughed in her melodic way. "You know you have to stay here in the summer, it's too dangerous for you to be out here for too long", I started to interrupt her "aah, now I know that you manipulate the mist, but sometimes that is not enough", she quickly turned to smile at me before continuing to drive. Manipulating the mist was the first thing we learnt at camp. We were told that we need to create a new persona, using the mist, a new person who isn't a demigod. It was Chiron's idea, one I actually like because it doesn't really include me doing anything dangerous. And it was kind of fun to make up a new person.

In the mortal world my name is Jake Peterson. Now I know that it is pretty similar to Percy Jackson, but I wasn't feeling really creative at the time. All of my friends out there knows me as Jake, and they know my mom as Susan Peterson. In reality I don't really have that many friends. At my school, Goode High I only have two people I consider friends. Those two being Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Sophie Ann Raster. Rachel actually knew my secret, only because she was the Oracle on camp, so I felt like I had to tell her. Though now that I look back I think she always saw through my disguise, since she is better at seeing through the mist than even most demi-gods. I had tried to keep my change of appearance relatively small, but only because my mom started crying over the fact that school pictures would not look like me. In the mortal world my hair was a dark brown colour, and my eyes were closer to turquoise than sea green. So that no one could really recognize me, my nose was a little longer and broader, my eyes a little further apart and my mouth a little smaller, a subtle enough difference for it to be a different person from Percy Jackson.

"Percy we are soon there, so get your mind out of your thoughts", my mom's sudden comment startled me, but when I got the change to look around I saw that the highway had been switched out for a farm road, the trees were opening up and Thalia's tree was coming into view. Yay, I'm here! (please note my sarcasm). I unloaded my stuff and hugged my mom goodbye. At the boarder stood Rachel, "How are you doing Tiny". Ugh, so let me explain the nickname. When I was 14 I met Rachel and Sophie on a school orientation for Goode high. We had all immediately bonded and at the time I was shorter than the two of them. Therefore "Tiny" became their name for me, they also thought it translated well to the fact that I had a quote-on-quote "tiny brain". "Hi, Red, when did you get here?", "Oh, yesterday evening, right after we finished the movie at Sophie's". I felt myself blushing at the thought of yesterday, after Rachel had left I was all alone with Sophie. Now one of the things that I have never told to Rachel, and will definitively never tell her is that I have a major crush on Sophie, I will never tell Sophie either for that matter. "You know, you could tell her", even though I haven't told her anything it doesn't stop her from teasing me "Phh, what are you talking about I don't like Sophie that way, and you know it", "Okay Tiny, could've fooled me", she smirked and ran off.

Right after dropping of my stuff in cabin three I walked over to the Big house. Even though I didn't really love this place it was nice to be back. The Canoe lake was filled with paddling people, the climbing wall had people trying to reach the top, and the cabins windows reflected of the sunlight. I was a bit lost in thoughts as a strolled towards the Big House. Without noticing I was on the ground, a pain in my head and butt. "I'm sorry…", a girl's voice was saying, "Oh, it's you, okay, not sorry", ugh it was Annabeth. "Thought you were wise enough not to run into people", "At least I have a brain. You don't seem capable of anything other than being lost in thoughts. What can you even be thinking of, other than seaweed, Jackson", "None of your business, Chase". I stood and walked away continuing towards the Big House, I noticed that Annabeth was going the same direction as me. "What are you doing now, Chase. Couldn't get enough of me from running into me, you have to stalk me as well?", she threw daggers at me, "I'll have you know that Chiron asked me to come to the Big House". We continued in silence, I didn't care to ask her about her year, because well I generally didn't care. Chiron was sitting at the porch with Mr. D, playing Pinochle. Chiron looked up from the game and spotted us. "There you are children", I had to roll my eyes, I was after all turning 18 this summer, but I guess when you are like 3000 years old everyone is a child to you. "I know you both just arrived here, but I have some urgent matter to discuss with you", as in together, Annabeth spoke before I could, "Chiron, you mean the two of us together, why do I have anything to do with this seaweed brain" "Hey, I heard that!", she glared at me before turning her attention back to Chiron. "Now, no need to fight children. The matter we need to discuss is a prophecy that Rachel just had, we believe it concerns the two of you."

Oh, how lovely, a prophecy concerning the two of us would definitively mean a quest together. We were settled in Chiron's office, with Annabeth, Rachel, Chiron and me. "Rachel could you please give the prophecy once more?", Chiron asked. Green mist came out of Rachel's mouth and started circling her, when she started speaking her voice was changed:

 _Enemies shall leave, and friends shall return  
_

 _Otherwise the ones of the sea and the mind will burn_

 _The answer lies in the city of the pines_

 _They safe the world when their lives combines_

Once Rachel was finished I was a little shocked, but most of all I was wondering why they thought this concerned me. Yeah I get the whole enemies thing, but I would never be Annabeth's friend, and we weren't the only enemies at camp. Then there was the second line: _"Otherwise the ones of the sea and the mind will burn"_ , now I see how it can really only apply to me, seeing as I am the only son of the sea god at camp, but it could be about another child of Athena, even though I don't hate any of Annabeth's sibling. Okay, I guess this prophecy is about me and Chase, but what is meant by combined lives? "Well", Rachel spoke, "Isn't it obvious. You two have to go on a quest together." OH YAY!


	3. Sweet On America

**Hello Again, just want to say that I can't believe what I wrote was actually read by someone. And people even reviewed. And favorited. And followed. I am figuratively speaking DEAD, I know it is something really small, but it seriously made my day :)**

 **I know this chapter is posted about two days after the last one. Unfortunately I won't be able to post on this schedule forever. One, I am going on a trip to Prague tomorrow for four days and won't bring my computer. And secondly, I am in my last year of my upper secondary education (basically the same thing as high school), and school starts up again next week. Though I really want to try and post about once a week :D**

 **Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Chapter two:**

 **SWEET ON AMERICA**

Annabeth and I were ready to leave at noon the next day. Though I hadn't looked forward to camp I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be able to spend any time there for a while. However, I was a lot more disappointed by the fact that I had to spend that time with Annabeth. I was standing next to Thalia's Pine as I watched Chase walk up the small hill, "Ready Wise Girl", she glared and moved past me into the car Argus was going to drive us in to the Grand Central station. We had decided that we would take my car, which I knew my mum used on a daily basis. So here we were on our way to her job in complete silence. "You know we should try to be civil to each other", she only continued to glare at me. As the car started I felt my mind drifting to Sophie.

What was she doing now? How was math-camp? She had asked if I wanted to join her for her yearly camp, but I definitively did not want to do math all summer, with my dyslexia and all. She really was crazy, who goes to the same math-camp every year for eleven years, though she told me she went this year as extracurricular work to get into an engineering or architectural course. We never really spent summers together because of our camp activities, though two summers ago we had spent some time together, it was the summer I turned 16. I still remember one day in particular. It was right before Beckendorf and I went to blow up the Princess Andromeda. We sat on the beach for what felt like days and talked. I listened to her laugh, something I wanted to do every single day, it was probably one of my favourite things about her, it was just so unusual. It had never been one of those girly-girly laughs, no her laugh was a full on "I'm gonna have a cramp soon"-laugh. That day was the one time I was close to telling her my feelings, heck, I was even close to kissing her that day. Her sandy-blonde hair was shining as the light caught it. I looked into her eyes, the same colour as the sky, and leaned in. before I could process what was happening I was on my back in the sand, with Rachel hugging me tight, ready to leave for our vacation.

"Hey, Jackson, snap out of your fantasy world", Annabeth nudged me, "We are here!" We walked out of the car and into the station. The Sweet on America shop was at the very back of the station and after about five minutes of walking we were outside the shop. «I'll just go get the keys», I said to Annabeth before speeding of, towards the candy store. Once inside I asked for my mom at the counter. It only took her co-worker a couple of seconds to bring her out. "Mom!", I gave her a big hug, so yeah I know I'm turning 18 this summer, but this is my mom we're talking about. "What are you doing here, sweetie", "About two seconds after arriving Chiron gave me a quest, with Annabeth", a spat out her name, gaining me a look from my mom, "So, just my luck you know." "Well I am sure you two will have a great time, where are you heading off to?", "Well, actually that is why we are here. I kinda need my car" "Oh, okay here" she handed me the key before saying, "Now, you know you are not supposed to drive for too long, it is very dangerous to drive tired", "yes, mom", I answered mildly annoyed. I gave her another hug and started walking out. "Wait Percy", I turned around to see my mom holding up a candy bag, "I am guessing you secretly wanted some blue candy eh", she gave me the bag and smiled at me one more time before I started walking again.

Annabeth stood beside a new kiosk. She glared at me, "What took you so…", I cut her off, "Would you like some gummy bears?" , I asked holding up the bag. She looked at me hesitantly "Okay, sure". She grabbed a couple and studied them intensely before saying, "They're blue?", "Yeh, got a problem with that", I grimaced and crossed my arms. "Oh-oh nothing's wrong with it, love the blue ones, one of my friends only buys the blue ones as well," she said with a smile and distant look on her face. "Annabeth?", she snapped out of it, "we need to go?". Her face went a little red and her eyes were diverted downwards as she answered, "uhm, right". "How far away is the car?" "Just around the corner".

 **Before anyone attacks me with «UM, Sally doesn't work at Sweet on America anymore», she does in this story.**


	4. On the Road Again

**Hi people, hope you are having a great weekend, here is another chapter**

 **UPDATE: Ahaha, totally forgot that it is not saturday (still in summer modus), oh well. See you next saturday!**

 **DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Chapter three:**

«Okay, twenty questions?», we had been driving for 30 minutes, in complete silence and I just couldn't do it anymore.

Like it or not Annabeth and I had to become friends, so why not start with the ultimate ice breaker.

«Uhm, why?», She asked rather annoyed.

«Because we are sitting here, in silence, we have at least 2 and a half hour till we reach Philadelphia, and I am refusing to drive in silence until then»

«Do you want me to drive, cause I can drive in silence», Annabeth sniggered.

«No, stop! We are going to have fun! I'll go first», Annabeth rolled her eyes «What's your favorite colour?».

The car was silent for a good minute before Annabeth answered, «Glacier blue».Well that was clean and simple. I really did not want to push it by asking for an explanation, so instead I replied, «okay, one down, 19 to go. Your turn».

«Favorite animal?», without hesitation I blurted out «Dolphins!».

I probably said it a bit to loud because Annabeth started to laugh. «Why Dolphins?», she said through her laughter, «Eh, because dolphins are super-duper awesome, just like me», I told her proudly earning a snort from the passenger seat.

The questions continued like that. With her 10th question Annabeth asked me how I could afford my car, «Well, I work».

«Where?», «Is that you 11th question?», she glared at me and responded with «was that your 11th question».

«Fine, I work at my local swimming club. were I teach kids how to swim», she looked at me before answering, «That, is actually kinda sweet».

«I haven't even told any of my friends I work there. Not that I am ashamed or anything from working there, but that is my place if that makes sense,» I had no clue why I was telling Annabeth this, but why not I thought. «Yeah, I get what you mean».

We were down to the last four with only one hour left of our drive.

«Okay, so what do you look like in the mortal world?», for once I was actually curious to know.

I quickly turned my head to the side to see Annabeth looking both shocked and mad. «Yeah, like Hades I'm gonna tell you that. You know we can't tell each other that. Why would you even ask me that?» she yelled, Okay she was really mad.

«Sorry, sorry, not gonna ask you that, but tell me something about yourself from the mortal world, like where in the country you live». «I live in New York», she said matter-of-factly.

«What? I do too»

«Yeah, I know that seaweed brain, we just visited your mother in New York,»

Oh right. My face grew a little warm from embarrassment.

«Fine, last question. Why do you always look so miserable at camp?»

Well to answer that question there were a lot of things to consider.

For one, I had almost no one at camp I could call since I was claimed by Poseidon on my first capture the flag people had tried to stay away from me, like they were afraid I would capture them in a tornado. Of course they had to respect me and all after the whole Titan war, but I never really connected with the people there. Well except for Grover, but he had left to spread the word of Pan. However, it wasn't only the fact that I didn't really have friends. Sure most of them were friendly, like the Stolls, but then there were those, like Annabeth or Clarrisse, who just wouldn't leave him alone. They were always teasing him about something, or trying to fight him during sword practice, thinking they could beat me, HA. I guessed that they hated me because of the toilet incident. Or the fact that I didn't choose Annabeth for my first mission.

Secondly, the one good friend I had there, Rachel, couldn't really be my friend at camp. the mortal identities of demigods were supposed to be secret, something to do with attracting less monsters, so no one could know that I knew Rachel from Goode. Rachel and I were more like friendly acquaintances at camp than best-friends. I didn't want to be an acquaintance of Rachel, I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to spend my summers with Sophie and Rachel, not at some stupid camp.

And lastly, I really didn't like the quests. On my first quest Grover and I had to go to the Underworld to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. Then the year after me and Tyson, my half brother, had to save Grover from a crazy, sheep eating cyclops. The year after that, I was chosen to go on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, the latter whom on a rescue mission had stupidly been captured. When I was 14 I was forced on a quest with Annabeth, because according to the prophecy she heard she had to bring me. There were a couple unpleasant moments on the quest, that resulted in an even worse relationship between us.

I looked over at Annabeth who must be wondering why I hadn't answered the question yet as she began speaking.

I cut her off answering,«I don't belong there».


	5. Philly Food

**_HELLO! I am so sorry I haven't posted the last couple of weeks. School has started again and well we have this horrible senior project where I have to read two books and hand in drafts to my teacher every week. I haven't even read the books yet! AND one of them is in Swedish, so I am having a bit of trouble reading it! Plus I never really read Norwegian books either, only English, so it's a very exhausting task. Now you at least know why I haven't posted. And it will probably stay that way till Autumn break, then I have plenty-ish of time._**

 ** _Anyway, disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING_**

* * *

 _Chapter four:_

 ** _Philly Food_**

The hotel in Philadelphia was okay, I guess. It was in the middle of the highway with nothing around it. However, they did have a shuttle bus to the historical district of town, and Annabeth of course wanted to go there. «We have to see the liberty bell while we are in Philadelphia», she had said. And so, here they were in the tiny shuttle bus on their way to the Liberty bell. «Are we there yet,» I asked. «We have been here for three minutes. Are you really that impatient», «I have ADHD!» «Well, so do I, but you don't see me complaining, do you?»

«This is it‽», the bell in front of me was plain boring.

It was only a bell! Nothing more. Annabeth was engrossed in the guide's rambling about the history of the bell and the American Civil war. Instead of paying attention I had a wandering eye at the room. The tiny space was filled with about six people. The guide, Annabeth and I, a fat lady and a family of five with three small children. The woman looked vaguely familiar, like I had seen her before. I tried to block her out of my mind and concentrate on the tour guide, thats when I noticed the chihuahua. It had been hiding inside her purse, but when I saw it I knew who she was.

«Annabeth,» I whispered.

«Shuuh, I am trying to follow the tour».

De immortals, the woman was watching me while her dog growled.

«Annabeth, this is really…,»

«I said shush. Can't you wait five more minutes. Or maybe your brain is so tiny you don't understand the concept of time. This is a very interesting tour so if you will excuse me I am going to listen to it.»

She walked over to the other side of the room, positioning herself right in front of the fat lady and her dog. The lady looked me right in the eye, almost twinkling with evilness, then she put her dog on the ground. It started to grow. I knew I had to make some sort of distraction so that I could get Annabeth and I out of there. So I did the most natural thing that came to my mind, I sounded the alarm. Or rather so, the bell. To be even more exact I took out Riptide and used it to hit the Civil war memorabilia. The tour guide stood perfectlystill as in shock. Annabeth looked angry enough to rip a tree in half, a scenerio where I would be the tree.

«What the Hades Jackson? What do you thing you are doing, you could have ruined one of America's greatest historical monuments!».The lady and the dog was transforming

«Annabeth, you want an answer to your question just turn around,» I turned her by her shoulders.

Behind her the Chimera and Enchidna was completely exposed. I knew from the last time I had met these two that the chihuahua was a crazy fire breathing dragon, and i really did not want third-degree burns anywhere.

«Quick», I yelled, «We need to get away before that dog turn us into food», I grabbed Annabeth's arm and started running to the exit.

«Not so fast, you little monsters», The exit was blocked by the Chimera.

«Who the Hades are you calling monsters», the volume of Annabeth's voice was raising with every word.

«Stupid girl», Annabeth looked extremely offended, «Aren't we similar after hunt each other to kill.»,

«Actuaully it is more of a 'monsters suddenly pop up around us and try to kill us' so we kinda have to kill you», I said.

«But you have found a loophole to that haven't you. Lying to everyone around you. Trying to hide from us», as the Echidna spoke the Chimera was moving dangerously close to Annabeth.

It charged, torching out fire at the same time. If it could melt through the Gateway arch it sure as Hades could melt through Annabeth. I did probably the stupidest thing I could do, I leapt right in front of it. The funny thing was that it didn't hurt, at all. Was that what dying felt like, no pain. As my head it the metal floor I saw the monsters vanish into thin air.

* * *

 _ **So sorry that it is so short**_


	6. Feel the Thunder

**Feel the Thunder**

 _Hehe, totally waited two months to continue, sorry. Been really busy with a hand-in that was like 30% of my grade, where I had to read two books and stuff. the short story is… it wasn't fun and I actually did better than I thought I would._

 _Anyway, sort of lost interest for the story, but then I again, I really like the «plan» I made months ago, so I want to continue, did that make any sense._

 _So here is the sixth chapter, it is really just a filler and way to short, but the next chapter is all ready written (like three months ago) so I will post that soon!_

 ** _Everything belong to RR!_**

The light blinded me as a tried to open my eyes,

«Ugh…»,

«Oh, good you're awake», Annabeth said like I had just woken up from a nap. While I was trying to recollect what had happened I noticed that we were moving,

«Ehm, where are we?», Well if you look through the window, you will see that we are not that far away from Chicago.

«Ind- Indiana! how long have you been driving»,

«Two, three days», she shrugged.

We sat in silence. «You know, I can drive the rest of the way if you want?», «I wouldn't bother, not that far left». Well then… «How did we even escape that chimera», «It was the strangest thing, they evaporated, sort of like when we kill them, but none of us touched it. It almost seemed like a mirage» «a mirror?», I asked riddled. «No, dumbass, a mirage…», «You know, when your brain tricks you to think that something is there, when it isn't,» she said like it was the world's most obvious thing. «Yeah, sure»

«Don't you feel kinda homesick yet?», I started rambling,

«I mean, I have been away for longer countless of times, but I just really miss it, I can't really explain it.»

«You know, you talk a lot when you don't need to drive,» she laughed out. «Saying illogical and unintelligent things is my specialty»,

«No, for once I actually don't think what you said was unintelligent, yeah, it was illogical, but in some sort of way it still made sense I guess. you're missing the place, the people, the experiences that you can't get because you are here you know»,

« I do get some wild experiences now though». Annabeth gave me a sad smile back,

«yeah I guess so…»

Thunderclouds loomed over us as we passed the Illinois border. the further we drove the more clouds gathered and before we knew it we were driving into a storm.

Even though I wasn't driving I basically felt that the ground beneath us was slippery, it might've even been frozen.

Annabeth lost control and we ended up on the side of the road. I was about the get out of the car when something caught my eye. About 100 storm venti were flying right at us.

Annabeth wrestled with the seatbelt to get out, but it all went to waste as the venti broke through the car windows, hitting us with large pieces of glass.

And for the second time in two days, I felt my eyes slowly closing!


	7. Warehouse Mayhem

**_AN:_**

 ** _Hi people reading this! sorry that i have such inconsistent updates. To be honest I have been to obsessed with Harry Potter recently and I find it hard to write more on the story (even though I have the entire plot line set up). I will TRY to write more, but I will not update until I have the next chapter finished (don't know if that made sense, but anyway). Anyway, thanks to anyone who reads this, it seriously makes my day to see that someone have read the chapter. And sorry for the short chapters, it is because I am bad a expanding the situation._**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING!_**

 ** _Warehouse Mayhem_**

I woke up in a warehouse.

The lights were flickering and damp water was falling onto my head every now and then. Through a small window in the top I could see that it was dark outside.

Annabeth was a couple of meters away from me, with an open wound at her thigh.

She was unconscious and sat in a puddle, which I think was her own blood though I hoped it's only water.

I cringed then tried to move towards her.

Fortunately I had a couple of pieces of ambrosia and a tiny bottle of nectar in my pockets.

My foot was anchored to the wall, making it impossible for me to move any further.

I took out the ballpoint and opened it up only to be met by the sight of my sword Riptide.

The chains were easy to slash with the sword and I quickly moved over to Annabeth.

She was still not waking up.

I had force fed her ambrosia, poured nectar at her wounds and cut her chains, but she was still unconscious.

Since she was out I thought I might as well try to find a way to escape.

I left her in that part of the warehouse.

While the part we had been in was creepy, the rest was absolutely mortifying.

I was rarely afraid of the dark, but right now I would gladly run back to my mom.

The warehouse was filled with rows and rows of crates of who knows what, probably dead zombie brains or something equally creepy.

I wandered through the warehouse till I heard voices.

I froze.

They were not far away, probably right around the corner.

I peeked around, and sure enough, there were three Empousai, one of them Kelli.

Ugh why can't she just leave me alone.

I snuck behind the rows, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Girls I promise this new leader of ours will help us do great things", she told the other monsters while standing on a crate in her cheer outfit.

"Kelli, you told us this last time, with that Luke kid you had a crush on.

What good did Kronos do us, 3 years in Tartarus!", one of them replied while the other muttered under their breath something about naming Rachel leader instead.

The mention of Rachel's name, though I knew it wasn't my Rachel, made me feel a bit homesick.

What was my mother doing now?

What was Rachel doing now?

What was Sophie doing now?

My heart actually ached, why hadn't I called her before I left.

If there was a good time to tell someone you like them it is right before you leave for a mission that might kill you.

Of course I couldn't have told her that, she didn't know I was a demigod.

I was zapped out of my mental rambling by the monsters: "Do you smell that, it that the half-blood?", one of them asked.

"No you dumbass, they are chained up on the other side of the factory"

"But why Kelli, what do you want with them? why couldn't we just kill them in their sleep?", the one who wanted Rachel as a leader asked.

"If they make it to the mistress they are going to ruin her plan aka.

Our future, plus I want to kill that Percy Jackass myself",

"Hey! It's Jackson!", I don't know why I had a Death-wish, but battling three Empousai was a great way to fulfill it.

The two followers were easy enough to kill, apart from a few cuts and bites.

Then it was down to Kelli and I.

The sight of her was definitely not pretty, well everything but her face really.

Her hairy legs made her an inch or two taller than me, and the claws were as sharp as knifes.

I swung my sword to hit her, but it missed her by millimetres, however, it did tear up her skirt. "Ugh, I should have let those storm venti kill you when you were unconscious, now you've ruined my favourite skirt!", she screamed at me.

One thing I have learned through the years is that when a girl screams at you for ruining her clothes you should run as far away as you can.

I was in no such position to do that when Kelli lunged at me.

Without thinking I swung my sword, hitting her in the side of her torso just as she bit my shoulder.

She disintegrated and I felt warm blood flow out of the wound.

On the ground next to a small pile of dust was a set of keys, I rushed over to pick them up and I ran as fast I could back to the storage room Annabeth and I were held captive.

Leaning over her I heard Annabeth mumble a few unrecognizable words before she opened her eyes.

In the dark her light grey eyes looked like a tornado, scary, but beauti... WHAT THE HADES AM I THINKING!

 **I know I am super bad at answering the reviews that people have left, but I will try to do so now:**

Flippityflop: The reason why the quotation marks are "«" is because I write in Pages. I am however thinking of writing in Word from now on. Also the reason why I haven't been able to update is because I am currently in my last year of upper-secondary-school (basically High School) so I have a lot of assignments and tests and it is therefore hard to find the time to write anything really. Sorry about that.

don't really know if there is any point answering the reviews from August, but let me know if there are any more questions. I will try to get better at answering them!


	8. Basic Bitch

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm sorry that this story has been on the back-burner for some time now. I really haven't had the energy + I got a bit tired of the Olympus series (still haven't finished the last book).**

 **Recently I read some Percy fics and now I kinda feel like I have a bit more inspiration to finish the story.**

 **If anyone wants to speculate – though I won't answer the comments about it, and I mean everything is pretty obvious. Anyway the initial inspiration for this story (back in august) was the old Disney 'The American Dragon' if anyone remembers that.**

 **I don't own anything : Rick Riordan does**

 _ **Basic Bitch**_

"What the Hades happened", I tried to answer her question, but my mind was blank.

Why the Hades had I thought Annabeth was beautiful - Aaahhh - I mean her eyes! Same thing I guess. Oh, sure she was pretty, but she was no Sophie. And I liked Sophie, not Annabeth. _Not that either of them would ever like you_ , a small voice in the back of my head told me. Shut up!

"Hello, Earth to Seaweed brain", Annabeth waved her hand before my eyes while laughing.

"Huh", my cheeks grew red

"Oh, Right Sorry". I told Annabeth the story of how the Storm Venti had brought us here and that the Empousai were following someone new, a mistress, probably the one we were going to have to battle in Arizona.

After explaining Annabeth said, "Well, we should probably get out of here, before any other monsters arrive."

"Yeah, you are right, Wise Girl", she just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

…

"Ehhm… I don't think we're in"

"Kansas anymore," I interrupted.

"No, you idiot, D.C," She hissed, though I could have sworn she smirked at my comment.

Was I going insane? Most definitively. It was first then that I noticed the highway next to the warehouse, and the tiny sign a couple of feet away with 'Welcome to Tennessee'.

"Crap,"

"Yeah you're damn right"

"Dam right," I corrected, laughing hysterically at my own joke.

"Wha…," Annabeth looked perplexed.

She easily shook the look of her face before she spoke again: "We need to find the nearest train station or something".

The train station wasn't hard to find, however, the train schedule was a bit trickier. We decided to buy to tickets with the little money we had left.

Of course since this was their lucky day the train just so happened to be out of commotion . Since they had already payed for their tickets there was also no way of them getting back their money – according to the information desk at the station.

The two teenagers – completely broken down – sat on the bench outside of a small grocery store, hoping for some sort of miracle.

"Blue candy," Percy offered.

"Sure," Annabeth smiled and grabbed a handful of candy.

"You know, I think we might be able to complete the prophesy at least, you know – _'Enemies shall leave, friends shall return'_ " He said, though he had no real authority in his voice.

"Yeah I think so too. It seems like you're brain isn't as tiny as a thought, or made out of that much seaweed," Percy laughed at the old joke.

As out of nowhere a light appeared in front of them. When the two of them were able to see again a teenage girl wearing blue skinny jeans, a high ponytail and a white crop top with the slogan 'As if', stood in front of them. If Percy had to describe her in one world it would be 'basic bitch'.

"Like honestly, that knife you have there is sooo 1st century," she said to Annabeth in a valley girl accent.

"Excuse me,"

"You know," she popped her gum, "I'm allowed to have – opinions, you know," she rolled her eyes.

"Hashtag doll, Hashtag losers," she said to herself while typing something on her phone.

"Sorry could you tell us who you are and why you keep insulting us," Percy asked growing midly annoyed.

"What!" she looked up from her phone, "You don't know. am sooo offended right now. I could like, sue you or something. I'm Aletheia the goddess of truth, or Ally for short," she added with a obnoxiously sweet smile."

"So what brings you here Alethei-"

"Ally!",

"Right sorry, Ally"

"Yeah, so I was here to sort of help you on this quest. Though it is much more fun to, you know, tell you honest comments about yourself. I know ALL your secrets – I'm always fun at 'Truth and dare' you know,"

"I'm sure you are," Percy mumbled.

"Okay, whatever you losers are boring me. I will just send you to where ever you're going."

"Oh wow great, where going to Arizona – or more specifically Flag-," Annabeth was interrupted

"Okay see yeah, you already said Arizona so I'll just send you there, bye"

"No! Wait!" before they could stop her there were transported of to Arizona on an extremely fast moving train.


End file.
